This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Climate control systems may be configured to conserve energy through participation in local, regional, and/or utility demand response programs. When a climate control system is included in such a program, a thermostat or other controller of the climate control system may communicate with a utility or other energy provider and may modify climate control settings in response to real-time changes in energy demand.